


【利艾】Aphrodite

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 雙利艾：利威爾x艾倫+里維x艾連　雙胞胎兄弟設定多P：有雙艾情節NTR：有伴侶互換要素（換妻PLAY），無法接受雙子設定將構成NTR無條件PWP完全OOC





	【利艾】Aphrodite

「難得我們兄弟倆同時抽出時間來找你們竟然這樣對我們！！！」

「就是說啊！里維先生壞心眼！！！」

「齁～那還真是抱歉啊…」

「誰叫我們兄弟倆滿腦子都是這種下流事呢？是吧老哥。」

 

***

 

　　「哇──這就是拉斯維加斯最頂級的賭場酒店嗎？…真的好、好漂亮…」燦金色的瞳眸睜的渾圓發亮，難得的遠距離出遊而且見識這種平常沒有機會出入的五星場所，抬頭直勾勾瞧著高聳入雲的奢華建物捨不得移開視線。

　　「是的，嗯、嗯…哈哈，艾連在我旁邊呢，好，30樓對吧，我們這就上去。」一旁生得一個模子刻出來的人是雙胞胎哥哥艾倫「走吧艾連，利威爾先生他們已經在樓上等我們了」

　　「真的嘛！哇哇！我好想念里維先生啊！」

　　「呵，我也是啊。」

　　拖著各自的行李經過裝潢華貴水晶吊燈的lobby，與其他入住房客等待電梯搭乘，極少數還是有家庭出遊，多數呢，都是身著正式西服的賭客，一開始還有些惶恐不安的心在想到行李的內容物後才鎮靜下來。到達高樓層，電梯也僅剩幾位看上去比較似於黑幫幹部的人，循著房號指示牌在這大型走廊快步終於到了指定房間，嗶的一聲門鎖開了。  
　　隨即映入耶格爾兄弟兩人眼簾裡的是各捧一束大馬士革玫瑰的阿克曼兄弟。

　　「唔哇哇哇里維先生──」年紀小一些的艾連率先衝了過去，急不可耐的撲抱住里維，艾倫則在後頭連弟弟的行李一併拖近來闔上房門，利威爾走上前一把提起。

　　「最近過得還好嗎？飛了那麼久很累吧？」

　　「不會的，只是…很想您啊，好在還有艾連作伴，不然實在有點難熬…」看少年垂簾，利威爾為他重新接過花束放在一旁的茶几上，捧起他的臉頰，輕輕含住艾倫柔軟的唇瓣，無須理會一旁還有弟弟他們，他兩也早在艾連投懷送抱時難分難捨。

　　「好了，去換衣服吧，時間差不多了。交代你們去西服店拿的服裝有帶來吧？」利威爾催促著。

　　「嗯！有的！」耶格爾兩兄弟立刻從行李箱拿出先前利威爾從這裡通電給在德國的兩人，告知有訂做好的套裝要他們去試穿。而當兩位雙胞胎穿著同款式的衣裳出來，則讓兩個正在整理衣領、橋領帶位置的三十路眼睛為之一亮。

　　皮製短褲搭配過膝長襪，僅讓兩人白皙的大腿露出一截，反而更令人浮想連翩，與髮色同色系的馬甲也將他們的骨架襯得分外好看，不會顯得過份消瘦，而是年輕人健康的穠纖合度。

　　「如何？我們好看嗎？哈哈－」兩人刻意齊聲叫喚，甜美笑瞇了的蜜金色和蒼翠色頓時給兩位阿克曼看懵了。

　　「啊、啊…非常好看。」利威爾拿起擱在茶几上的髮蠟將艾倫拉過壓著坐在梳妝台前為他適量抹上、梳理。艾連也被里維拖到一旁，為他披上柔軟保暖的白絨披肩。  
　　利威爾和里維則把一邊瀏海隨意後梳，冷峻的二人站在一塊也是迷的耶格爾兄弟心臟瘋狂脈動、臉頰一片緋紅。

　　晚間，他們前後下了大廳的一座旋轉梯來到地下的賭場間，一邊用餐一邊享受這放鬆而奢糜的時光。  
　　偕著手進到場間，瞬間眾多目光投來，男性手搭手在這性工作合法化的州也已不是什麼大事，而是相貌出眾同時像是兩對複製出來的情侶大剌剌經過牌桌和拉霸機，一時之間也是會讓人矚目的。

　　來到包廂，里維向接待人員報上登記資料，一盤盤的豐盛餐點陸續擺放在眼前的黑曜石桌上。期間他們會輪流離開包廂去玩，一回獨自一人，一回與伴侶一起。

 

　　「里….唔…嗯，里維先生…」

　　等利威爾牽著艾倫要他小心被周邊噴泉池水噴濺到的濕滑石階，進到包廂裡要知會換里維他們去玩，他早已將艾連按倒在沙發上熱情的親吻著。

　　「好…等等就出去…」他一邊說著一邊掐著艾連下顎舔弄對方軟舌的動作並沒有停止，直到利威爾拉著臉已經紅透的艾倫入座，他才用力的啜一口艾連的舌尖當作結束。

　　里維摟著艾連出去後，利威爾輕輕將從剛才一位想佔艾倫便宜的肥豬那多敲詐來的安格拉兔毛披在他身上，眼神掃了掃，打量自家戀人不管配上什麼都不遜色，反而是名貴的東西與他相比起來都要黯然許多，僅是陪襯之用。

　　「雖然是頭豬，但還真要稱讚一下他手頭有個上等貨。」

　　「您也真是的，那種傢伙我自己來就行了，不需要麻煩您動手的…」少年無奈的輕笑，想到剛才瞬間被利威爾鬧大的場面，對方的牌面最終開牌是19，在眾人譁然時誰知利威爾只是散散的以一指將牌由一方全數翻過，是精準的21不只電爆了肥豬還勝了東主，牌桌頃刻間暴動。

　　「我當然知道以你的脾氣頂多就是給他個適當的教訓，但套句你們年輕人的話，我這叫宣示主權。」男人用虎口掐住少年的下頷，舌尖在果凍般的嫩唇上來回游走，勾起藏匿在裏頭的丁香，欲拒還迎的律動。

　　「兄弟兩人一個樣啊…稍微逗弄一下就口水橫流，嗬。」男人蛇信般的紅舌舔了舔自己的唇角，甚是邪魅的盯著自己的傑作。臂彎中的少年被吻得氣喘吁吁，分開的那剎那還牽了一條曖昧的銀絲，剎時讓艾倫臉頰泛燙燒紅，只能趕緊用手背遮掩，另一手則悄悄地拉過披肩一角遮擋有些撐出形狀的部分。

　　其實他們多少期待著夜晚的到來。

 

　　在原本分開各自相處的時段之後，里維過來找利威爾談話，最後決定四人一起去吧台那喝幾杯，玩個簡單的猜酒名。

　　「真意外艾連也挺會喝的，看來弟弟比哥哥還爭氣啊。」

　　「利、利威爾先生！」看艾連贏得氣勢如虹，酒一杯接一杯，黃湯不斷下肚，不禁也由原本的吃味轉而擔心「好了你也別喝的那麼急，沒人跟你搶的。」

　　吧檯旁的舞池不知何時將光線調暗，僅留下旋轉球折射的白色光點，樂曲也換成了性感的慢舞曲，沙啞而痴迷。這也說明時間晚了，期間艾倫也贏了不少，年輕不勝酒力，又亂喝一堆，在肚裡已變相交雜的酒精讓兄弟兩有些微醺。  
　　誰都清楚哪些酒裡摻有一點興奮劑，他們也只不過是順勢放縱自己。

　　艾連突然朝哥哥露出甜美的笑，牽起艾倫的手拉著走向舞池，自己的弟弟率先拉開距離，撫了撫自己的側頰線條、頸項，一路至前胸向下彎延，在怎麼說雙胞胎意義上就是連心，不甘示弱的，艾倫往前邁步，侵入艾連的領域，隔著鋼管互相摩挲大腿、腰側、後背，然後拉扯髮絲，脖頸與脖頸，像是兩隻天鵝一般纏綿。  
　　兩個小伙子開始做出出格的動作，扭著腰、卡著對方的腿根擺胯，艷麗性感，令人血脈賁張，而彼此的伴侶也被眼前賞心悅目的美景重擊心扉，一時之間都差點把手中的酒杯給滑了。  
　　當然，等到圍觀人群漸漸增長，甚至煽動一些有地位的人來將人帶出場時，兩個黑髮男人上前一把將人扛起，越過所有垂涎的豬玀。在面對鋒利的眼刀後，原先要湧上前的黑衣人都不禁僵在原地。  
　　有腦袋的人都清楚，還想活命就絕對不要與史密斯企業（此賭場）的股東－阿克曼家的人對上…

　　那也是理所當然羨煞旁人了，不然過街老鼠又怎會擁有出眾的尤物？

 

　　能夠清楚遙望月色的景觀房內，醞釀著旖旎、朦朧的氛圍，是誰先起頭的已經有點記不得了，只記得酒精後勁讓熱度竄升的體溫。  
　　在聽見浴室裡頭艾連掙扎的嗚咽，艾倫正跪在坐在床沿的利威爾大腿邊，抬起紅潤的眼角勾著男人的靈魂，手不安份的由熨燙平整的褲管探入，一路延伸到熱的燙手的部分。

　　「我想你該解釋一下這哪裡學來的。」男人如此說著，卻沒有一絲不滿，倒是一邊撥開少年襯衫的鈕扣。

　　「當然是艾連了還能有誰？」

　　「你這個做哥哥的少把責任都推給他。」

　　「我說的是真話，你又不是不知道那小子。」碧綠色的眸子眨呀眨的，甚是無辜可人，但手上的動作卻不是如一的天真，而是該死的誘惑。艾倫調皮的用指尖掃過恥毛，接著用牙齒咬開拉鏈，將熾熱得硬物吞入時，耳邊充斥著男人暢快的嘆息和浴室內弟弟的哀鳴。

　　「呀啊啊啊啊－－不要！好脹！」

　　「乖，忍耐一下，嗯？」刻意抬高的尾音魔魅般的引誘艾連的意識，只能任憑里維把蓮蓬頭旋開，將小水柱直接插入他緊緻的內裡沖刷，等到差不多時將水流關上，在管子離開身體的那一瞬，艾連的身體整個都繃緊了，他知道一旦放鬆穴口肌肉會有什麼後果，但丟盔棄甲也不過是早晚的問題。

　　「哼嗯－－！」一股一股的水由收縮的花蕾流出，沿著腿根全數傾瀉到腳底，在軟腿跪下之前，人被一把甩到肩上扛了出去，出了浴室正好瞧見臉已沾染些許濁液的棕色腦袋在自家哥哥胯間輕輕上下游移。

　　將殘留在柱身上的腥羶舔淨，艾倫抬眼，泛著水光的眸子讓男人看的心頭一驚，著了魔似的起身，固定少年的後腦勺用力的捅到喉嚨。被塞滿開始發痠的口腔感受到強烈的勃動，他感覺到敏感脆弱的頂端被艾倫的喉嚨反射性的壓縮，利威爾粗魯地扯住艾倫的瀏海將傢伙退了出來，在根部快速套弄幾下噴灑在少年的臉蛋上。

　　「好濃…」手輕扶在男人的腿側，討好的伸出嫣紅的舌戳刺頂端的小孔，含住用力的吸出裡頭的殘餘，滿意的聽到利威爾的低喘。

　　「讓個位子。」艾倫還有些迷濛，沒頭沒腦的看著弟弟被扔上床，接著連里維也跟著爬上才慢慢回過神。

　　－等等，為什麼是擠上他和利威爾的床？！

　　「咦…里維先生…你們這是？…」

　　「怎麼，有什麼問題嗎？」與利威爾生的一模一樣的男子回，把繼續做最後抵抗的人壓制在柔軟的床鋪間。

　　「不，該說是問題嘛…你們想靠窗睡？」雖說也不是頭一回有一起做愛的場面，但至少是兩對各自享受彼此的魚水之歡，都是兄弟，沒什麼不能讓對方看見的，可四人全擠一張床那又是另外一回事。

　　眼見艾倫自己先移動身體打算換到另一張床上，利威爾將人拉住了，原先只是有些疑惑，但在對上男人的神情後艾倫只覺得背脊唰地發涼，扯了扯自己的手臂，發現被男人箍的緊緊的，絲紋不動…  
　　伴隨眼角瞟到艾連被大尺寸的擴肛器頂入，激出了嬌媚的哀鳴，艾倫這下更加發覺大事不妙，因為他看到…那似乎是雙頭的……

　　「不，等等，這是要幹嘛？！」

　　「還需要解釋？也不就正常的擴張而已。」里維一邊轉動手上的凶器，回答臉已經黑了半片的少年。先不說那非一般式的尺寸了，那另一頭是艾連，兩人一起…這哪部分正常了？

　　「我…我拒－－」

　　「反對無效。」利威爾直接打斷少年，連話都還沒說完人就被架起雙腿，大敞大開的粉嫩私處就這樣在另一個黑髮男人面前表露無遺，接著將艾倫再往前抱，皺褶抵上了那冰冷的巨物。

　　「不不不－－我不要這樣！住手！啊－－」無視少年的掙扎，身體往前移動，塗了潤滑劑的塑料玩具就這麼將周圍的皺褶撐開、連帶往內部推。

　　「唔－－」

　　「喂，抓緊他。」里維不知何時繞到艾連後面環抱著，一手固定住他的一腿一手不斷揉擰他胸前的粉點。

　　「我知道。」

　　「啊啊啊等，不要再往前推了，噫－－」擴張器雖然粗大但總長度短，兩兄弟的會陰就這麼靠在一起。

　　「啊…哥哥的，好軟，跟我的碰在一起了…」年紀小比較無法承受直接性的刺激，伸手摸了摸彼此貼在一起的部份，身體瑟瑟的顫抖著，微微抬起，擺動自己的腰，讓自己的卵蛋和艾倫的摩擦。

　　「嗯哈…別動…」話語跟不上身體的轉變，很快，兩人的囊袋顏色都變的紅豔，越發腫脹飽滿，兩雙修長的腿不住大敞交叉相抵在一塊摩擦。熱度由接觸的地方點燃、蔓延，讓彼此的腦袋熱的犯暈，開始蓄儲的精液與生理充血讓還很稚嫩的淡粉色性器都貼到了肚皮上。

　　「還真是不賴吶…」這個畫面讓兩個男人看的是起了更加惡劣的玩心。

　　隨後，里維將自己的硬物塞進艾連嘴裡，進出的動作正好牽動下身連在一起的部分，艾倫也被頂得前後擺動，最後被拉進利威爾的懷中，仰躺著接納男人的舌侵犯口腔，那種由裡到外都被充盈的感受，加上由舌尖蔓延撩心的觸感，讓艾倫完全不碰前面就射了，相比艾連只是難受的由喘息變成了泣吟。

　　「原來可以靠前列腺射精啊，艾連還不會呢。」

　　「兄弟兩還是有差異嘛？」結束了這個綿長的吻，離開時艾倫的唇瓣紅的滴血，有些犯疼。

　　「艾連，不如讓你哥哥教教你？」拉起已經癱軟的人在他耳畔低語，沿著耳闊舔拭。

　　「嗯？」小傢伙還很茫然，體內的器物已經被拔去了，但腿依然是呈現被掰開的狀態。

　　「艾倫當然很樂意了。」利威爾一邊說著一邊扶上艾倫剛射過，有些疲軟下去的性器。往前。

　　「不、不會吧…你們是想？！」

　　「就是你看到的景象囉。」里維的口氣相當頹劣，惡趣味的聳聳肩。

　　「你們怎麼能這樣！」原本有些脫力的人都清醒了。

　　「難得我們兄弟倆同時抽出時間來找你們竟然這樣對我們！！！」

　　「就是說啊！里維先生壞心眼！！！」

　　「齁～那還真是抱歉啊…」

　　「誰叫我們兄弟倆滿腦子都是這種下流事呢？是吧老哥。」話一說完，痛苦的喘息聲同時響起。  
　　艾倫進入了自己的弟弟。

　　「什、什麼，這…嗚嗚…」自己的親哥哥、里維以外的人侵犯了自己的這個認知直接衝擊艾連的價值觀，頓時眼淚都掉了出來。

　　「啊啊啊…抱歉！艾連…」艾倫自己也好不到哪去，該怎麼說呢，自己第一次做為插入方，自己的前端是被包裹到發疼的，看著弟弟的私處是還很稚嫩的粉色，就像對著鏡子窺探自己，有些濕潤的皺褶、肉眼可見的收縮律動，以及自己，因為外力而沒入、在視野中遮蔽又抽出的莖柱。  
　　不必騙人了，自己依然是個正常男性，在剛剛自己的思緒中，生理反應已經先一步背叛自己的理智也背叛自己的寶貝弟弟，他在艾連體內又重新勃起…  
　　那可是自己的弟弟啊！竟然會如此羞恥的…艾倫轉過頭，眼睛閉的死緊，可眼淚卻劈哩啪啦掉下來。

　　看人兒在自己的控制下不情願地擺動，一股椎心的刺痛油然而生…

　　開玩笑的怎麼可能。

　　倏地，兩人總算被分開，可這只是宣告另一場惡夢的開始。即將要擁抱自己的，是對方的戀人…

　　「诶──不要！我不要這樣！我只要利威爾先生！」

　　「我們都是雙胞胎啊…都是一樣的。」

 

　　「啊啊…嗯啊，太快了……好深…」相比利威爾，里維毫不憐惜、幾近躁狂的聳動著，穴口已經紅腫，被帶出的腸液與彼此的精液打混成沫，慢慢由交合的地方流淌，汁水甚至將艾倫臀部下方的床單給濡濕一大塊。

　　「嗯、啊啊…又、又要……哈啊——」

　　「啊啦…真羨慕老哥，這色氣的身體…都射了還緊咬不放。」他伸手握住艾倫不斷流水的陰莖，強迫他維持意識不至於昏厥過去。

　　「嗚嗚，里維先生怎麼可以…」

　　「艾連，你自己不也把我繳的很緊嘛，差點被你給吸出來了。」利威爾不斷緩緩在艾連體內研磨，原本白淨的軀體都浮上一層櫻色，伏下身湊上艾連的耳邊，一段惡魔似的聲線低語「怎麼，很難受對吧？跟里維不一樣，太過文雅的性愛你已經沒感覺了？」

　　「才不是…嗚……」事實上是全被利威爾說中了，畢竟小孩子的心思實在太好懂，這般青澀還不敢大方承認的樣子讓他回想起一開始交往的艾倫，想要作弄一番的念頭更是大起，還想，再多欺負一下。

　　「是嘛…那只好換點方式了。」利威爾突然將人拉起，讓他坐在自己腿上，一手摸到扔在床邊的領帶將人反剪綑綁，完全無法抵抗的人被托起臀部，最後藉由重力，鬆了手，一坐到底。

　　瞳孔瞬間縮小，埋在體內的巨物精準的擦過敏感點，引爆了艾連的放聲哭喊，男人吻了上去，吞去艾連所有的聲音，那是不同於里維的溫水煮青蛙，越是溫柔的輾壓蹂躪反而對於調教過的身體是種變相折磨。  
　　上下的黏膜都被攪弄著，不斷堆積的快感無法及時靠手部宣洩，燦金色的瞳眸逐漸轉變成甜膩的蜜金，混濁而妖冶，一陣顫慄之後，艾連失力的往後倒去，被利威爾攬住腰肢，下身流淌溫熱的液體，性器顫巍巍地，頂端的小口還在不斷流出晶瑩。  
　　艾連不住微微抽蓄，瞳仁已經有些失焦，潮吹的過大快感刺激的讓他的鼻子慢慢流出腥紅的液體。

　　「…似乎太過了吶…里維──」男人朝還正對自己戀人玩得起勁的弟弟勾勾手指，示意該換回來了。

　　「平常一副聖人的樣子老愛教訓我，這可真狠啊…」里維鬆開綑綁艾連手腕的束縛，執起舔著上頭的瘀痕。

　　「嗬，我可從沒這樣認為過。」說著，把艾倫拉了過來舔拭已經潮紅的臉蛋上，那些不屬於自己的腥羶。  
　　將少年翻了個身，呈現臥躺的姿勢，再度進入已經相當柔軟的通道，在律動的過程中，揉捏按摩手感極佳的臀肉。

 

　　「哈啊…利…嗯，威爾…先生…」他轉過頭去，期望戀人可以稍稍克制，放過自己，男人投以一個溫柔的淺笑，憐愛的撫摸少年的臉頰。  
　　猝不及防，一掌扇在艾倫的屁股上。

　　「咿呀——」

　　利威爾提高了抽送的頻率，且只退出一點，用力頂入，一下一下撞擊，配合拍打，交雜出一種異樣的快感。

　　里維舔去了少年的鼻血，在他額間落下一吻後，一個施力把艾連的雙腿架在自己肩上，腰被抬高到自己的視角剛好是自己的挺立正對著的程度。紅紫、佈滿血管的猙獰巨物壓了進來，腰肢被一次次的擠壓，讓艾連產生會被活生生刀斷劍折的錯覺。

　　「不要了、不要了！好可怕…」無力的晃著頭，就連奮力的叫喊求饒也氣弱遊絲，聽在里維耳裡，是極致的天籟，更加撩人心扉罷了。

　　室內縈繞此起彼落的喘息、肉體間的撞擊，以及下身的淫靡水聲，泛濫交融於兩個成年男性的耳根，不約而同的加速搗弄。溫暖濕熱的腸壁像是有意識般，不斷吮著侵入的異物，將它帶往更深的地方。

　　「啊啊…啊……嗯啊——拜託…停下——」

　　「為何…？」

　　「會…我會…忍不了的…我不要——」

　　「不需要忍啊…傻瓜。」

　　「嗯…嗯、唔……哈啊啊啊——」懷著故意要欺負自家寶貝的心態，里維更是不停歇，連續性的敏感刺激，艾連終是承受不住地高潮，噴濺在自己臉上。

　　聽到了弟弟嬌吟著高潮，伴隨有點凌辱意味的動作，直接性的官能刺激也將艾倫推上頂峰，已經射不出東西的前端，失禁一般不住地流出汁水…

　　同時開闔收縮的花蕾、殷紅濕潤的穴口、開始沿著會陰排出的乳白色；不同人的精液，兩人份的墮落，在少年意識飛遠，完全暈厥前，似乎聽見了低沉的笑聲。

　　這個夜晚比任何毒品、媚藥都要來的致命、淫亂。

 

　　紙醉金迷的拉斯維加斯，感覺連晨曦都透著一股奢糜氣息，微光穿透薄幕，灑落在黑髮男人的眼皮上。下意識緊了緊，發現懷裡沒有熟悉的觸感，募地睜開眼，還有些模糊不清的視野裡，艾倫背對著他，離得有些遠，是會讓人寂寞的距離。　　　　  
　　他湊上去攬著對方的腰，一直糾纏到深夜連他自己都也還有些昏沉，將頭抵在少年的背脊，鼻尖摩娑著美好的溝壑線條。

　　「寶貝兒…唔——？！！！」他隨即吃了艾倫一記狠戾的拐子。著實的。

　　面對突如其來的暴戾摸不著頭緒，利威爾撐起上身定睛一看才發現，艾倫懷裡抱著，一個正在瑟瑟顫抖的棉被團…  
　　只要安靜下來就能聽見，非常細微、斷斷續續的抽咽，艾倫有節奏的拍著背，安撫清醒後依然不太能接受的艾連。  
　　看著如此景象才想到另一邊沒有里維的身影，正疑惑就瞧見他坐在窗前的茶几抽著菸，隨手套上了不知是誰的底褲，頭髮炸的亂七八糟，臉頰有個火辣辣的掌印還留在上頭，外加幾道爪痕，像極落魄的獅子。

　　「下次…」什麼都還沒來的及出口，艾倫先發了聲「再有下次，就不會只是告知艾爾文先生暫時凍結你們所有戶頭與特權能夠了事的了，利、威、爾、先、生。」艾倫拎起利威爾的手機屏幕亮在男人面前晃呀晃，上頭是艾爾文回復艾倫傳出的訊息…  
　　在亮白色光源的後頭，利威爾感覺自己似乎看到了艾倫的驅逐顏…

　　Fuck it！……媳婦真的生氣了…

　　看來，不論是在商場還是黑幫，再怎麼數一數二、站在頂點的尖端勝者，也都要遵守一項鐵則—老婆永遠是對的。


End file.
